1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intermediate piece for a stop valve and in particular a membrane valve for fluids.
2) Description of the Related Art
Membrane valves, in which a membrane separates a drive area from a fluid-carrying area are well-known. For example, DE 10 2011 080 139 A1 discloses a membrane valve for fluid media. A connection piece can be activated by a drive system and designed to impinge the membrane. One area of the connection piece has catch pins to attach the connection piece to the drive system. The catch pins have an axial slot and are designed in the form of a hollow pin so that the catch pin has at least two axial fingers which have the radially protruding lug.
EP 0 897 076 A1 discloses a membrane valve in which a membrane holder can be mounted or exchanged, independent of the position of a pressure spindle. In the membrane holder a recess has been provided for coupling the pressure spindle with the membrane holder so that a free end of the pressure spindle can be laterally inserted in a groove in order to form a tongue and groove connection. Subsequently, by slipping over the pressure piece the radial displacement of the membrane holder is locked.
DE 10 2008 045 857 A1 discloses a membrane valve in which a membrane body, a sealing membrane and a connection piece are firmly connected to form a sealed valve body unit which can be connected to a drive system.